Typical pipe anchor supports use lugs or plates attached to the pipe. These lugs encircle the pipe and transmit the forces generated by the pipe movement from the pipe lugs, through the insulation, and to an opposing lug welded to a housing. There is serious design shortcoming when using this arrangement. In such environments, the insulation cross section width has to be great enough to allow sufficient compressive area to resist the compressive axial forces generated by the pipe and the stresses under which the pipe is held. Newer insulation materials allow for a thinner insulation cross section due to improved insulating qualities, thus greatly decreasing the area of compression to the point that typically pipe lugs will not function properly.